


The King of Hell

by quinoaquin



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Dark Lucifer, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hell, No spoilers except what's in the summary, Not super dark, Violence, Violent Lucifer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 13:17:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinoaquin/pseuds/quinoaquin
Summary: The longer he stays in Hell, the more he remembers who he really is. And what he wants.





	1. Chapter 1

He really felt no change on his first day back in Hell. Maybe a smidge of nostalgia as he inhaled the smell of burning human flesh and adrenaline mixed with the adoration from the demons, for a moment wondering why he ever left. A shock of power as he slowly ascended down on the throne and watched the countless number of demons start to bow down one after another, sending a wave of movement into the infinite distance.

Alright, perhaps he did feel _some_ change. But not much compared to what he was feeling now, after being home for many months.

 _Home_. How could he ever have forgotten that this was his home? How could he ever have thought that the king of a place like this could ever belong in the human world? The same place the detective calls home? He is ashamed, embarrassed — _him_ , the _Devil_ — of the fact that he had actually believed his devil form was just Dad's punishment, that Hell was just a job, something he was forced to do. The truth was he had _chosen_ hell, and his true form. This was who he was, not who he was forced to be.

Lucifer flies through the hot air, the clouds in the sky colored a bright red that was reflecting from the rivers of hot molten lava flowing beneath them. The naked human bodies look like swarming maggots as they pile up in the river beneath the rocky cliffs, crawling on top of each other to get away from the hot red lava, as large demons push more of them off the cliffs. He inhales deeply, absorbing the agony and fear radiating from the human souls, feeling a surge of power lighting up every mutated celestial cell in his body.

He enjoys punishing people and he had never denied that on Earth. But he had fooled himself into thinking it was out of some sense of justice or righteousness, when in reality he simply enjoyed _hurting_. It would make no difference if it was a soul in hell, a soul in heaven, or a human on Earth. Well, maybe it would make _some_ difference, but the longer he stays in Hell, the less he cares about it. The longer he stays here the clearer it all becomes. He was pretending to be something he wasn't with Chloe — helping save people, worrying about others, protecting them from harm, being careful and gentle — he had been weakened, _poisoned_ by the Earth and it's inhabitants, Dad's proudest creation.

And he finally knows why he had been so miserable almost his entire time on Earth. Because he didn't _take_ what he _wanted_ , like he always had since the beginning of time. He doesn't have to be miserable anymore. 

His entire body radiates a bright red light from the newly absorbed power, and he surges through the air with incredible speed. He works through the last few billions of souls in hell, ending his 20 day long search.

On his first day back in Hell, he couldn't stop himself from missing her. Or on the second day. Or the third. Or today. He thought he could find a soul that resembled the detective, since humans all looked alike to him anyway. But he has failed. The more a soul he finds look like Chloe, the less he can stand to look at it. It _angers_ him to think some pathetic, broken _worm_ , dragging it's torn body, dirtying him with it's slashed up hands, begging pathetically for him to take it away from here, could dare wear Chloe's face or use her voice. He had grabbed them all by their throats and squeezed until the bones cracked and they finally fell silent. They always looked less like a mockery then, lying lifelessly on the ground, and more like the real thing. He only felt regret the first few times.

 _I don't have to be miserable anymore_ , he reminds himself. _I can take what I want_. There's no more reason to pretend to be something else. No more reason to hold back, to settle for anything but what he wants. And what he wants is the detective. _His_ detective.


	2. Chapter 2

"Please, my Lord," the demon begs frantically, shaking before the Devil's feet. "Send me back! Let me try again!"

Lucifer sighs. Another failed attempt, all because he's been insisting Chloe is brought to Hell unharmed. Well, and because demons are incompetent, _useless_ creatures. He waves his hand at the demon before him and fire envelops it instantly. He turns from the screaming thing and starts towards his private room to think, but an idea pops up in his mind before he even reaches the door. He stops and straightens.

"Mazikeen."

She appears before him a moment later, kneeling. "Yes, my Lord."

"Are you aware of what I've been attempting the past few days?" he asks, voice neutral but deep and dangerous sounding due to his true form.

"Yes. You want to bring Decker to hell."

"And do you have any suggestions that might help me get what I want?"

"No, my Lo-" Maze begins to say, missing a beat. Lucifer's hand is around her throat before she can finish. He slams her once, twice against the wall, holding her up, pressed against the wall so he can look into her eyes. He wants to say something, but doubt spreads across his features and loosens the grip of his hand around her neck. He drops her, takes one step back.

"I-" he starts and stops, raising his red eyes. "You can't _lie_ to me, Maze. You know I hate that."

She tries to swallow but starts to cough awkwardly, tiny droplets of blood spraying over her hand. "I'm sorry, my Lord," she replies, her voice strained and raspy.

Lucifer stares at her, his fists clenched tightly. He's been struggling with wanting to control himself — feeling regret when he doesn't and shame when he does. It made him angry that Maze would lie to him, betray him, and his instinct was to act out on that anger and hurt her. That's what they're _both_ used to, that's what _normal_ is or used to be for both of them, and it never made him pause before. _Before_ he'd spent time on Earth, and the things he wanted became incompatible with each other.

"I don't want to hurt you," he says quietly, slowly morphing into his angel form as he takes a few more steps back. "I hate hurting you." The _but you're making me_ is implied and received, judging by the look on Maze's face.

"Considering the fact that you don't _have_ _to_ hurt me, I think it's safe to say you _do_ want to."

" _LISTEN TO ME!_ " His voice echoes through the long corridor, loud and threatening enough to excuse his lack of violence for her insubordination and to make her freeze in anticipation.

"I'm saying I _try_ not to hurt you, alright? Something you've always _loathed_ , called me _weak_ for it." Maze stays quiet, looking down.

"We're who we were meant to be now, Maze," he speaks slowly, red patches of skin spreading across his face again as his form changes once more. "You're a demon, and I'm the Devil. Everything is simple again, like you wanted." He kneels down and takes her face into his large hand, red eyes boring into hers. "So do your job, or I will do _mine_. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my Lord."

Whatever fear she's feeling, she's hiding it well. But without it she would never do what needs to be done, and he holds her gaze until he's satisfied that she understands what he is willing to do to get what he wants now — _anything_. He was himself again, and if she went through with this, she might become herself again too.

"Bring me the spawn."


	3. Chapter 3

"No. Absolutely not."

Maze nods. She didn't expect her to agree, of course, even though she made it perfectly clear to Decker that Lucifer would literally kill her if she returned to hell empty-handed. But she can see Chloe doesn't believe her, could never believe Lucifer is capable of that. She's never even _met_ the real Lucifer.

Maze would never let anything happen to the small human, but she isn't going to give up her life this easily. Or Chloe's, because if she fails and Lucifer kills her, Chloe will have no one on her side once she inevitably ends up in hell. She _has_ to try. And maybe deep down she believes that Lucifer wouldn't hurt the child. Or maybe she too had spent too much time on Earth.

"Listen to me. This is the _only_ way we can stop him. _Please_ trust me," Maze says earnestly, fighting against her instinct to appear cold and distant. "He's going to get to you eventually, Chloe. And you need for me to be there when that happens. Do you get what I'm saying? He's _nothing_ like how you remember him. You don't want to end up down there with him."

Chloe is still looking at her like she might just be overreacting. Like this might be just another case of Lucifer being dramatic and clueless about what is acceptable behavior. "Even if that is true, Maze, that just means I am _definitely_ not sending Trixie there on her own. Are you _crazy_?"

"And I would _never_ ask to do this if I wasn't sure that it was the only way! You _need_ to trust me. I will protect her with my life, Decker, I swear to you!"

Chloe has now fully acknowledged the urgency she hears in her friend's voice, and is beginning to doubt there is any other explanation for what she's telling her.

 _Lucifer_... Dozens of demons have come to her in the past days, telling her to come with them, that their "lord" demands she joins him in hell. It all just seemed so typically _Lucifer_ \- chipping away at you until he got what he wanted. She did want to see him, but the truth was she was just plain _scared_ of _going to hell_. She was never scared of the demons though, because she trusted Lucifer would never send up someone who'd hurt her. Or force her to come to hell. Could she really have been that wrong? He would really use Trixie against her?

 _Okay_ , Chloe tells herself, _lets think about this._ Maze claims Lucifer isn't how she remembers him. That might be true - there's no way to tell because she hasn't seen him in almost a year. She can see Maze right now however, and can tell that this _is_ the friend she remembers. So she has no choice but to trust her, and listen to her plan again. The plan that involves Maze taking Trixie to Lucifer. To hell. 

"Alright. Take me through the plan again."

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can't I borrow Lucifer's?" Trixie asks, watching her mom slip a tube of toothpaste into her backpack.

Decker's lack of reply makes Maze turn around to look at her, and see Chloe is struggling to keep it together. "Lucifer doesn't have toothpaste, he uses whiskey."

Trixie grimaces and holds out her arms so her mom can put the backpack on. She knows something is wrong because her mom's acting weird. She never wanted to go visit Lucifer when Trixie suggested it, and _now_ she's sending her to go with aunt Maze. But there's no way she's going to complain because she _can't wait_ to finally see Lucifer again!

Mom hugs her tightly then, squeezing Trixie against herself where she felt so safe, and through her mom's breathing she hears Maze is talking. "It's gonna be fine, Decker. Just follow the plan. _No_ mistakes."

Then her mom is letting her go and stepping away, Maze takes her hand, leads her to the living room that's been cleared out to make room for the large circle drawn on the floor with old paint. Maze leads her inside the circle, to it's center. She reaches into her pocket and hands Trixie a small pill. "Put this under your tongue."

"What is that?" Chloe says in the back, alarmed.

"It's necessary for the trip. Don't interfere now, Decker." She takes the pill and gestures for Trixie to open her mouth and lift up her tongue. She puts the pill in her mouth, then unties the scarf around her wrist. "Bite down on this." Trixie does.

"Maze? What are you-"

"I'm sorry if it hurts a bit," she says quietly to Trixie, and before the girl can react, Maze's eyes turn black, her head turns upwards and she lets out a deafening, inhuman scream that lasts only a second before they both disappear in a blink.

Chloe allows herself to cry for the next 10 minutes before composing herself, grabbing the instructions and the supply bag, and dialing Amenadiel. 

"It's your brother. He has my daughter."


End file.
